Tyrant (Ultraman)
Tyrant is a chimera kaiju from the Ultraman franchise, first appearing in the Ultraman Taro series. Fanon Wiki ideas so far *Destoroyah vs Tyrant *Gigan vs Tyrant (Ultraman) Possible Opponents *Kimeramon (Digimon) History Tyrant was created by the combined spirits of several kaiju that were defeated in the past by the Ultra Brothers, the spirits wishing seeking revenge on the Ultra Brothers. After leaving Neptune and heading toward Earth, Zoffy was the first to attempt to stop Tyrant only to be easily defeated by the chimera kaiju's combined strength. From then on, Tyrant would face off against the other Ultra Brothers on the other planets- Ultraman on Uranus, Ultraseven on Saturn, Ultraman Jack on Jupiter, and Ultraman Ace on Mars, all met by Tyrant's superior strength and were beaten down with ease by the behemoth. Ace was able to emit an Ultra Sign to warn Ultraman Taro of the coming kaiju's presence. Finally Tyrant arrived in Japan and carried out its vengeance, wreaking havoc across the city. Ultraman Taro arrive to face the monster one-on-one. However after defeating the 5 previous Ultra Brothers Tyrant began to exhaust, Tyrant was defeated by Taro, his grappling hook was energized and thrown back at him. Tyrant has appeared many times in the Ultraman multiverse. He is seen as one of the most deadly and most powerful kaiju, proving to be a difficult challenge for both kaiju and Ultras alike. Death Battle Info 'Background' *Height: 62 meters *Weight: 57,000 tons *Subtitle: Tyrant Monster *Attack Stat: 1400 *Defense Stat: 600 *Speed Stat: 700 *Tyrant is a chimera, having the body parts of other monsters, aliens and super beast **Head: Seagoras **Horn at the back of the head: Black King **Ears: Alien Icarus **Torso: Bemstar **Back: Hanzagiran **Arms: Barabas **Tail: King Crab **Legs: Red King *Is a member of the Darkness Five 'Abilities' *Super Strength: Tyrant is tremendously strong, capable of overpowering most of the Ultra brothers. *Armored Body: Tyrant is shown to be highly durable. capable of withstanding powerful blows from Ultras. *Flames: Tyrant can breathe a stream of flames from his mouth. Unlike most flames, these are very powerful, capable of bringing down even Ultras and creating large explosion. He can charge this attack for the more power. *Poison Gas: When needed, given to him by the body of Bemstar's torso, Tyrant can release a blast of quick downing white gas. This gas can stop strong beings like Ultraseven with one spray *Right Axe Hand: In place of a normal right hand, Tyrant's right arm/hand is that of Barabas, ending with a massive axe to batter foes. This axe is capable of slicing the hides of other kaiju like Eleking. *Left Mace Hand: In place of a normal left hand, Tyrant's left arm is that of Barabas, ending in a spiked ball to batter foes. *Grappling Hook: Tyrant's mace hand has a grappling hook that can be launched at his foes to ensnare his foes. This ability is taken from Barabas. It is even capable of impaling an Ultra Warrior. **When using both the Grappling Hook and Axe Hand, Tyrant can impale an opponent, swing them around with the grappling hook and then whack them with the axe hand. This technique can send opponents flying great distances. *Eraser Beam: Tyrant can emit and then fire small, arrow-shaped shots from his left hand to erase Ultra Signs. *Whip Tail: Tyrant can use his tail to whip or clobber foes. *Horn: Tyrant’s horns from both his snoat and on the back of his head can be used to stab and gauge at enemies. *Flight: Tyrant is able to fly through the vacuum of space fast enough to go 29 astronomical units (from Neptune all the way to Earth) in just a few hours. *Energy Beam Absorption Gorge: Tyrant can absorbing almost any type of energy attack through his stomach region such as Gomora’s Super Oscillatory Wave. The gorge can also deflect energy based attack as well. *Energy Ear Needle Darts: Tyrant can fire a barrage of powerful, missile-strength, purple energy dart-like needle shots from his Alien Icarus ears. *Freezing Gas: Tyrant is capable of releasing a freezing gas from his gorge. By charging long enough, he can exhale enough gas to cover the battle field. EX Tyrant Tyrant gains centaurian-like and becomes twice the size of an Ultraman. In this mode his front legs are Red King's while his hind legs are Gomora's legs, these as a whole to make up his centuarian body. and he is given Geronimon's head feathers as a head piece. *Height: 69 meters *Weight: Unknown List of EX Tyrant's Abilities *Freezing Gas: EX Tyrant can fire a freezing gas from Bemstar's gorge. By charging this attack long enough, Tyrant can exhale enough gas to cover the battle field. *Enhanced Flames: EX Tyrants flame attack is greatly enhanced in power. By charging this attack, the powerful it becomes. *Mace Throw: EX Tyrant's mace hand has a mace on front. EX Tyrant can fire out the mace from his hand and when launched at foes and objects alike, can be used to ensnare and then coil around enemies throat or body part. **Meteorite: EX Tyrant can pull down a huge meteorite. This attack is highly destructive and can take down the strongest of opponents. *Drag-and-Slam: EX Tyrant can wrap his hook around an opponent's arm and drag him around while running in a ring-like pattern. EX Tyrant will then slam the opponent on the ground. EX Tyrant Deathborn Gained when the vengeful spirit of EX Tyrant refused to be defeated, Tyrant's body is modelled after his original appearance but now he is a giant skeleton of his former self. List of EX Tyrant Deathborn's Abilities *Enhanced Freezing Gas: EX Tyrant Deathborn can fire a more powerful freezing gas from Bemstar's gorge. It has the potential for permanent freeze. By charging this attack long enough, Tyrant can exhale enough gas to cover the battle field. *Purple Flames: Ex Tyrant II can fire powerful purple flames from his mouth. These can severely damage enemies in one hit. By charging this attack, he can make it more powerful. *Revive: EX Tyrant Deathborn will keep reviving no matter how much enemies kill him. To disable it EX Tyrant Deathborn must be in sunlight *Ghostly Dead Attack: EX Tyrant Deathborn can spout out deceased kaiju's souls. They will attack enemies until his foe is disintegrated. After that they'll go back to EX Tyrant Deathborns body. 'Strength & Feats' *Defeated 5 Ultra Brothers. **Defeated Zoffy. **Defeated Ultraman. **Defeated Ultraseven. **Defeated Ultraman Jack. **Defeated Ultraman Ace. ***Able to resist the attacks from the Ultras. *Overpowered Gomora. *Killed Eleking. *As EX Tyrant, is strong enough to pull a giant meteor from space onto an opponent, using his grappling hook. **Is able to survive the giant impact of said meteor. 'Weaknesses' *After fighting multiple opponents, Tyrant can began to tire. *If he is hit by multiple energy attacks at the same time, he can begin to take damage. *Some of Tyrant's attacks can be turned against him. Gallery Tyrant_full.jpg|Tyrant in Ultraman Taro Ultraman vs Tyrant.png|Tyrant vs Ultraman in Ultraman Taro TYRANT-JACK.png|Tyrant vs Ultraman Jack in Ultraman Taro Tyrant_v_Ultraman_Ace_on_Mars.png|Tyrant vs Ultraman Ace in Ultraman Taro Tyrant_vs_Taro.jpg|Tyrant vs Ultraman Tyrant_hanuman.png|Tyrant in The 6 Ultra Brothers Vs. The Monster Army Tyrant_NEO.png|Tyrant in Ultra Galaxy Neo Tyrant v Eleking.png|Tyrant vs Eleking in Ultra Galaxy Neo Tyrant_v_Eleking_I.png|Tyrant kills Eleking in Ultra Galaxy Neo Tyrant vs Gomora.jpg|Tyrant vs Gomora in Ultra Galaxy Neo Tyrant saga.png|Tyrant in Ultraman Retsuden Saga-1.jpg|Tyrant with Velokron, Antlar, Black King and King Pandon in Ultraman Saga Tyrant_vs_Le.jpg|Tyrant vs Ultraman Leo in Ultraman Retsuden Tyrant_chara.jpg|Tyrant in Ultra Zero Fight Alien_Temperor_&_Tyrant_as_team_Dark_Terror.jpg|Tyrant and Alien Temperor as team Dark Terror in Ultra Zero Fight Jean-bot_and_Jean-nine_vs_Alien_Temperor_&_Tyrant.jpg|Tyrant and Alien Temperor vs Jean Brothers in Ultra Zero Fight Darkness 6.jpg|Tyrant with Darkness Five in Ultra Zero Fight Tyrant_in_Ginga_II.png|Tyrant in Ultraman Ginga Tyrant-Ginga_3.jpg|Tyrant vs Jean-Nine in Ultraman Ginga TIGA-TYRANT_(1).jpg|Tyrant vs Ultraman Tiga in Ultraman Ginga Vlcsnap-2015-04-02-12h51m56s41.png|Tyrant in Ultraman Ginga S Movie Showdown! The 10 Ultra Warriors! TyrantUFO.png|Tyrant in Ultra Fight Orb BFFTyrantandZoffy.png|Tyrant vs Zoffy in Ultra Fight Orb 20170521_152235.png|Tyrant vs Zoffy and Ultraman Jack in Ultra Fight Orb 20170521_084737.png|Tyrant vs Ultraman Orb and Ultraseven in Ultra Fight Orb Tyrant_bodies.jpg|Tyrant's Body Parts Tyrant-PSP.jpg|Tyrant PSP TYRANT_-_SHG.jpg|Tyrant in Super Hero Generation Compati Hero Series Tyrant_EX.png|EX Tyrant Tyrant_ex_2.png|EX Tyrant Deathborn neo_tyrant.gif|Tyrant Monster Data in Ultra Galaxy Neo Ultraman_X_Cyber_Tyrant_Special_Card.png|Cyber Tyrant Card BSC24-038.jpg|Tyrant Battle Spirit Card Poison_Flamethrower.png|Flame Attack Poison_Grappling_Hook.png|Grappling Hook Poison_Blinding_Gas_Expulsion.png|Poison Gas Gorge Tyrant_Energy_Beam_Absorption_Gorge.png|Energy Beam Absorbtion Gorge Tyrant_Energy_Ear_Needle_Darts.png|Energy Needle Attack EX_Tyrant_Freezing_Gas.png|EX Tyrant Freezing Gas Gorge EX_Tyrant_Grappling_Hook.png|EX Tyrant Mace Throw EX_Tyrant_Meteorite_Falldown.png|EX Tyrant Meteorite EX_Tyrant_II_Ghostly_Dead_Attack.png|EX Tyrant Deathborn Ghostly Dead Attack tyrant frontier.jpg|Tyrant in Mega Monster Rush: Ulltra Frontier tyrant frontier 2.jpg|Tyrant in Mega Monster Rush: Ulltra Frontier Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Kaiju Category:Tokusatsu theme Characters Category:Ultraman Characters Category:Aliens Category:Villains Category:Fusions Category:Japan Combatants Category:Undead Characters Category:Monster Hybrids Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Axe Wielders Category:Mace Users Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Poison Users Category:Ice Manipulator Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Armored Characters Category:Giant Combatants Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Asian Combatants Category:Combatants that can absorb energy Category:Dual Wielders Category:Whip Users